Parish League System
The Parish League System is the third and last tier with professional football in Brunant. Unlike the First League and Second League, it is played entirely in regional leagues and is not nationwide. There are four leagues at this level across Brunant, directly managed by the Royal Brunanter Football Association. There are also different tiers within each league. League overview Each of the leagues in the third division consist of eight teams. Many of them are small independent clubs, but a few of them serve as reserve teams to larger First League and Second League clubs. The league is played over 28 matchdays, with two home and two away games in order to have a season similar in size to the professional leagues in Brunant. Map Promotion and relegation In the Parish League System, the top clubs are not immediately promoted to the Second League. The top four teams (one per league) then play for two promotion spots. The two finalists gain their promotion (they enter the playoffs with the bottom teams of the Second League) and are not required to play each other. Teams are not normally relegated but there are a few instance, such as: # A club within a league is in financial difficulty and ends up in administration. # A reserve team's parent is also relegated if their parent club is relegated to their respective parish league. A club can thus avoid relegation for 1. if they are able to find a new owner willing to inject cash, but this is hard for such small teams. reserve teams can avoid demotion (for no 2.) if they are legally separated from their parent club, meaning they would compete on the same level. Promotion from different tiers within each league normally involves one club being relegated and one promotion, but if there is promotion/relegation between the Second League and the Parish League System, then there might be more teams promoted or relegated within a league in order to even out the numbers. Cape Cross League Division One The Cape Cross League Division One consists of eight clubs from Cape Cross and Carrington Parish. The oldest club in this league, Manchester Cape Cross F.C. is also the oldest existing club in Brunant (followed by FC Pieter II). Ajilas_Barzunas_logo.png|Ajilas Barzunas (1948) Alexandria_Koningstad_logo.png|Alexandria Koningstad (1956) Carrington_FC_logo.png|FC Carrington II (1968) Carrington_S&FC_logo.png|Carrington S&FC (1989) Sterren_Koningstad_logo.png|Sterren Koningstad F.C. (1937) Victoria_Niesburg_logo.png|Victoria Niesburg (1950) Manchester_Cape_Cross_F.C._logo.png|Manchester Cape Cross F.C. (1889) *Cadona Football Club (1978) Division Two *FC Taurus Niesburg Division Three Division Four *Inter Koningstad *Swintley Football Club Southern League Division One * Dinamo Drenthe 69 * Jong Willemstad * FC Sint-Willem 17 * Swantown FC * Royal Brunant F.C. * Hillside United * Union Swantown FC * Brunant Wolves Division Two *St. Martin FC *FC Brunant Division Three Western League Division One * Vaaldrecht Sports-Club * FC 1465 Helmond * Venetian Donderstad * FC Sint-Elisa * FC Mediterranean II * St. Andrews Rosetown * Roseland Princes United * Roodstad Athletic Division Two * Helmond Real Sport Club Reserves * AFC Rosetown * Middleton FC * Adamstown United Division Three *Football Club Pabella Division Four Hogeberg Liga Division One * FC Grijzestad B * FC Carona * Grunbeck AFC * Irish United FC * Oceana Grijzestad * Summer Hill United * Chester Forest FC * Chester FC Division Two *Chester Parish FC Division Three Category:Football competitions Category:Parish League System *